The present invention relates to the new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta ‘Alakazaam’ hybridized by Ronald Livingston in the summer of 2000 at a garden in Clawson, Mich. and was separated as a seedling of potential in May 2002. The new plant is the result of a controlled cross between the proprietary seedling ‘M12A’ (not patented) as the female or pod parent and Hosta ‘Atom Smasher’ (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. Hosta ‘Alakazaam’ has been asexually propagated by division at the same garden in Clawson, Mich. in 2006 and all resulting plants have retained all the same traits as the original plant. The plant has also been propagated by tissue culture at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., with the resultant plants of this asexual propagation maintaining all the same traits as the original plant. The plant is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The most similar known hosta cultivars known to the applicant are: Hosta ‘Pineapple Punch’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,318 and ‘Atom Smasher’ (not patented). ‘Pineapple Punch’ has a much larger leaf and habit, a darker leaf center and taller flower scapes than ‘Alakazaam’. ‘Atom Smasher’, the pollen parent, has solid yellow leaves and smaller habit than ‘Alakazaam’.
Hosta ‘Alakazaam’ differs from all other hostas known to the applicant, by the combination of the following traits.                1. Compact short habit with predominantly horizontal leaves.        2. Lance-shaped apple-green leaves with rippled pie-crust margin of yellow to creamy white.        3. Lavender flowers beginning in mid July.        